


Love, Love Will Tear Us Apart Again

by stargazing_principessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Artist Clarke, Damaged Clarke, Depression, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, High School, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Protective Bellamy, Smut, Soulmates, Sufers, Surfer Bellamy, Swearing, body image issues, fear of water, self worth issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_principessa/pseuds/stargazing_principessa
Summary: Clarke and her abusive mother, Abby, have just moved to the small coastal town of Arkadia Bay. A new town could provide a fresh start for the already damaged Clarke in the form of surfer Bellamy Blake. Will the complete and consuming safety and love she feels with Bellamy be enough when it seems that everyone and everything is against their union?Or the angsty, fluffy, smutty story of a mentally and physically abused Clarke Griffin who meets the love of her life Bellamy Blake, a pro surfer, and how their beautiful and complicated love story unfolds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm super nervous about posting this and I might take it down because there is just so much story here to write and i'm not sure if I'm good enough to pull it off. The summary just hits the tip of the iceberg and doesn't reveal much because I suck at teasing. More tags will be added as the story progresses. Oh and just for warning though and I'm sorry but if you are an Abby or Echo shipper....this is not the fic for you. I love all these characters though and disclaimer that they don't belong to me but this story is mine and how I choose to write them is all me so lets pray that you all enjoy this taste and hopefully it takes off.

 

_ Love, Love will tear us apart again.  _

 

 

" Fuck you guys for making me do that!"

Bellamy lets out a low chuckle trying desperately not to grin too hard at the harsh words coming from his shivering friend. Granted Murphy has never had a real love for the oceans natural gifts, preferring to ride a concrete tube rather than one of water. However Bellamy always seemed to find a way to nudge him into coming along with promises of a beautiful surf and in the more severe cases free food after .

Bellamy hadn't paid much mind to the changing of temperatures as of yet with summer closing so soon and the waters of Arcadia Bay Beach were particularly frigid this morning. So here he was dripping wet with the morning sun beating on his bare back despite the still cool temperatures of the rising day, dragging along one of his best mates who looks like he wants to bite his arm off. He has to give it to Murphy though, he may be a pro on the skate board but he is also a known underdog when it comes to the real waves. He takes the beating Arkadia waves are most famous for, and he gives his all right back. A real fighter, one of the reasons Bellamy tolerates him at times like this.

"I told you not to go for that last one. It was just begging to dump you." Miller chimes in in a singsong voice grinning helplessly.

Bellamy can't stop his laugh this time which results in a wack on the shoulder courtesy of Murphys board.

"Ow fuck man!"

"Asshole" Is his shivering friends reply.

Miller chuckles which earns him a wack from both boards. This then leads to, as per usual, a sort of surfers swords and shields fight. Playful of course as these boards are more than a pretty penny and worth a hellava lot more in Bellamy's eyes. This must all look fucking ridiculous as the boys try and wield these massive surf boards around trying not to slip and trip over their dripping half hanging wetsuits.

Millers just about to swing back an answering blow when Octavia's sharp voice finally pipes up to end anything before it gets too out of hand.

"Guys would you cut the shit, its embarrassing!"

"Yeah guys be careful. We don't want a rehash of Miller's birthday party." Harper's much softer words do in deed bring up flashes of a very particular memory, one that some seem to remember more than others. A party in fact, that had gotten so out of hand with everyone beyond drunk on Jasper and Monty's special brew of Moonshine that it resulted in Bellamy, Murphy and Miller waking up to their boards, or shall we say what was left of their boards strewn across the yard. As well as a few mentioned bumps and scrapes. Lets just say the game got a little too intense that night.

Octavia huffs along with Harper at the memory of her idiotic brother's antics as they squeeze past the boys on the way through town trying to precariously balance their own boards on their hips.

The three boys manage to stop their mini battle but eye each other sneakily as Bellamy grins mischievously unfazed by much and certainly not by his sisters hissy words. He nudges Octavia's head slightly with the pointed end of his board. Its enough for the younger Blake to turn around slowly nearly knocking poor Harper over as she stumbles out of the way of the board attached to the fuming brunette.

"You're dead Big Brother."

Are the low words before a loud thwack! is heard from Octavia's board hitting the ground making Harper squeal and trip over her own wetsuit tails, falling helplessly to the ground. Octavia is already lunging at her brother while Murphy and Miller screech with laughter. Bellamy though, noble as ever, turns to bend and help a fallen Harper but before he can Octavia lunges onto his back pummeling her palms loudly yet harmlessly against his head and shoulders, all the while screeching at him that she told him to 'QUIT IT!"

Trying now to balance a raging Blake sister on his back while holding his precious board underneath his arm as well as trying to help his fallen friend, Bellamy stumbles about while Murphy and Miller are in near tears clutching their boards while also trying to whip out their phones to document such a proud and classic Blake sibling moment.

 

~

 

"Is that all Miss?"

Clarke tears her gaze away from the array of Winsor and Newton paintbrushes that line the art section of Arcadia Books and Things. Turning to the friendly face of the cash register girl who is gesturing at the pile of textbooks on the counter. Clarke nods shyly, embarrassed by the advanced chemistry and biology books that stare threateningly back at her.

"You know students get a discount right? Plus the art section is having its own sale, Winsor and Newton almost 30% off." The cash register girl says softly and smiles nodding towards the art display Clarke had just turned from.

Clarke blushes knowing she'd been caught gawking at the variety brushes and paints, but she shakes her head politely. Mother wouldn't like it.

Stepping towards the counter to collect her books, she carefully takes in the girl behind the register while opening her book bag to gather in the heavy pile. She's pretty with golden brown curls falling out of a messy bun and warm eyes. Her name tag reads Gina and she looks like a girl Clarke would very much like to be friends with, but Mother...

"That's okay." Gina says while Clarke focuses on not dropping anything; she can be so clumsy sometimes and Mother does not like that.

"I bet you have quite the collection yourself." Gina carries on and Clarke freezes glancing quickly up at Gina who is pointing at Clarke's arm. Dropping her eyes where Gina has pointed she can see the the fading sunflower she had painted on her wrist last night. In the dark with nothing but her reading light to aid her, she had indulged. Painting on her skin was such a luxury for her and also her biggest secret. She uses her body rather than a page or canvas because no evidence of her rebellion would be found by Mother.

She nervously grabs the sleeve of her lightweight sweater that had bunched up, and covers the design.

"Cute, sweet silent artist. But don't worry your secrets safe with me." Gina winks misinterpreting Clarke's alarm for shyness. Her cheeks reddening at Gina's keen observations and flirtation, Clarke merely gaps to try and reply before the sound of heels clacking on the wooden floor of the store make their way over to the counter signalling Abby Griffins arrival.

"Clarke for God's sake would you hurry up!" Her mother's harsh tone makes her flinch and she scrambles for her now weighted and overflowing book bag. She keeps her eyes on the ground as she makes her way out of the store following her Mother's clacking echo, not sparing Gina a glance out of sheer shame and embarrassment.

"Did you get everything required?" demands her Mother distractedly and Clarke doesn't need to look up to know that she's on her phone texting or emailing someone or other.

"Yes Mother." Clarke replies softly and politely.

"What? Jesus Clarke speak the fuck up! You know I can't stand the mumbling." Her words cut through Clarke as they make their way out the door into Arcadia's cool morning air. Knowing her Mother won't be bothered with another answer Clarke remains silent struggling to keep her too small bookbag from spilling. The black Audi awaits them right outside the store and seems so gaunt and garish in the middle of Arcadia's beautiful and quaint ocean town. Her Mother is already getting in the car, ignoring her daughter in preference of the screen trapped between her perfectly polished fingers.

On the sidewalk outside of Arcadia Books and Things, Clarke suddenly gets distracted by sunshine and laughter coming from her left and she loses her gripping on her bag.

"No no no no." She gasps stumbling to try and save herself from a publicly display of clumsiness and especially from the abuse she knows will follow for it happening in her Mother's presence.

Before she can try to grasp the tumbling textbook falling onto the dewy cobblestone ground, she bends and is suddenly knocked over by something so strong and solid that the wind is knocked from her. She cries out as her shoulder and hip hit the sidewalk trying to brace herself for the fall. Her book bag lands next to her with a loud thud rivaling that of her own bodies decent. Sharp pain shoots through her as her head cracks against the ground and she gasps to try and right herself.

"Shit, shit I'm so sorry." Is the first thing Clarke hears and she opens her eyes slowly to find two deep warm ones staring back at her.

She struggles to breathe but suddenly it's not from the pain.

The boy or rather man crouching down in front of her is so close. She can feel the warmth radiating off him and can see tiny golden flecks in his otherwise chocolate colored eyes. They stare worriedly back at her and she tries to remember where she is but keeps on getting distracted when the man shifts slightly allowing her more to look at.

Wet inky curls cover his forehead and dip slightly into his eye line making him blink a few times. She can see a slight blush to his already deeply tanned skin that reminds her of rich salted caramel. Her eyes drop down to see cinnamon colored freckles that are splashed here and there on his cheeks, along his strong jaw and down-

Suddenly she's very very aware that this mystery man is shirtless. Golden skin and starburst freckles suddenly seem to overwhelm her as she takes in the large muscled shoulders of this man. Frowning slightly at the dull throbbing that is getting louder and stronger by the second, Clarke wonders if she is hallucinating the beautiful godlike person before her. She tries to shake her head and close her eyes to clear some of her thoughts only to gasp as the throbbing in her head gets sharper and the blood rushing in her ears gets louder.

Fighting her delirium she notices strange sounds coming from around her. One in particular being low and rough.

She opens her eyes again and is met with the warm worried gaze of before. This time though a large warm palm comes up to cup her face. She flinches unaccustomed to such a gentle action. She registers that the man is asking her something, her furrowed brow giving away that she hadn't heard him.

"Are you okay?" he asks again. The low tenor of his voice seems to not only soothe her but also make her skin erupt in goosebumps.

Finally lucid enough to realize how ridiculous she must look still on the ground, Clarke manages to take the weight off her shoulder and arm bracing her and sits up. The pain still rings through her side and she clutches her head hissing as she feels a slight swell right above her crown.

"Easy easy." The man says again drawing her attention away from the pain she stares back at him, not sure what to say or do.

The slam of a car door brings Clarke back to her reality. Panic starts to fill her and she starts to scramble around remembering her books and ignoring the sharp stabs running up her sides. She must look like an utter mess and Mother...oh god Mother won't like that.

"Hey hey hey. Take it easy." Clarke had almost forgot about the stranger in her blind panic to get up but he lays a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder as she struggles to get up. His other hand comes up to softly cup the back of her head. Immobilized once again by his hands she can only register that he appears to be a surfer of some kind once she runs her eyes down his broad smooth chest and taut torso where what looks like a wetsuit is bunched around. Heat blooms in her cheeks and she fixes her stare on a small freckle right above is collarbone to prevent her hungry gaze from seeing too much.

The man lightly drifts his thumb over the swelling bruise forming in the crown of her blond hairline.

"Shit I am so sorry. God I was being an idiot." The guilt in his voice is a shock to her and she shakes her head not wanting him to take any blame in her own mess.

"What the fuck?" Her Mother's voice is like an icy electric shock and before she knows it Clarke is up and on her feet deftly grabbing her books and bag and trying desperately not to stumble around.

Luckily he is there.

A strong arm braces her along her back and she can't help the feeling of wanting to turn into him and hide.

"Jesus! I can't take you anywhere can I? Hurry up and lets go, you've already embarrassed me enough and now I'm going to be fucking late." Abby grabs Clarke's arm and she can't help but cry out as she is dragged to the car. Clarke only manages a glance to the man that has helped and is shocked to see pure rage in his eyes.

"Hey watch it, she's hurt!" Abby ignores his fierce and firm words but Clarke tries to plead with her eyes that he should go.

Stepping forward he stands more than a head taller than her and his muscular form and broad shoulders makes him seem even bigger. The sunlight behind him catches his skin in a way that makes him glow and Clarke knows that even through her humiliation, that she will never forget him standing there like that; all strong and sure with a protective possessiveness in his eyes that makes her want to break out of her cruel Mother's hold and go to him.

Shoving Clarke towards the car door, Abby hisses at her to get in while she walks to the drivers side. Trembling with so much shame Clarke can barely open the door. But then he's there. A warmth and strength behind her. She doesn't flinch when he opens her door and takes her book bag from her so that she may get in. Tears of gratitude start to cloud her vision.

"Are you okay?" He asks again before she can get in. Before she can even comprehend what she's doing, she shakes her head fearfully.

"I'm Bellamy, whats your name beautiful? I can-"

"Blake! Lets go! Stop trying to get in every girls panties would you!!" The man, Bellamy visibly tenses shielding Clarke with his body. She manages to peak behind his shoulder to see a group of equally half naked surfers heading into the coffee shop adjacent to the bookstore. They look so happy and she just knows this Bellamy belongs with them. Now even more ashamed and guilty Clarke takes her bag from Bellamy- such an odd name, odd but beautiful.

"I-I'm so sorry." She whispers before turning.

"No, no wait please, your name?" "Clarke!!" Abby screams in warning starting the car. Clarke gets in carefully and closes her door and discreetly wipes her tears knowing that Mother would not tolerate them. The car screeches away barely seconds after her door is closed and she is left with a snapshot image of Bellamy reaching for the car door with a disturbed look marring his beautiful face.

 

~

 

Bellamy doesn't know what the hell just happened but the one thing he does know while turning his gaze to follow the black Audi spearing across Arcadia central; is that his life is about to change and that the beautiful girl he accidentally and idiotically knocked down, the girl with the blonde halo and sad eyes. That beautifully perfect girl is going to be his end or rather his new beginning .

_Clarke_


	2. Shine a light on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Wow I'm blown away and so utterly grateful for the response of my first chapter or rather prologue. Thank you so much to those who read, left kudos and a comment; it means everything to me! So here is the next part of the story, I threw in a little time jump but nothing major trust me. I tried to also give a little bit of history and back story to Clarke and Bell as well as the town. More will obviously be revealed as we go on but I hope I don't bore you too much with this one, there is some great stuff to come!! Enjoy xx

 

Moving to Arcadia Bay was neither a blessing nor a curse in the eyes of Clarke. While moving away from her home in TonDC provided the much needed change and break from the life swallowing her up there; she couldnt help the apprehension and anxiety that coursed through her by moving to this specific town. She had only ever been here once when she was little and the memories she has of this place are as cherished as they are painful. You see her Mother was cunning and strategic in moving the two of them to this small oceanic town that Jake Griffin, Clarke's father, had once resided.

Jake had had a deep love and connection with the ocean and Arcadia Bay is known to have some of the most beautiful yet treacherous waters on the West Coast. He had built a life here for himself before moving to TonDC to per sue his engineering degree; leading him to meet Abby in the process. But while in Arcadia, a vastly different way of life to the hustle and bustle of the city , he had lived in a small secluded bungalow on the edge of town close to one of the more private bays.

As fate would have it, the bungalow was written into his will as Jake had never had the heart to part with it. Abby though, had no interest in the bungalow nor the large inheritance her husband had left once he had passed. Being a formidable and wealthy doctor she had little need for either. No it was Jake's connections in Arcadia Bay that had sparked the move. Thelonius Jaha was once a close friend of Jake's and is now the largest real estate tycoon of Arcadia bay and the neighboring city of Polis. He is as ruthless as he is smart. Naturally Abby Griffin had latched onto him even before proper funeral arrangements had been made for her recently deceased husband. As she would have it, Abby had managed to to acquire the position of Dean of Medicine at Arcadia Memorial hospital. To say Jaha was on the council and had a say in such a decision would be an understatement.

And so the move was scheduled and 'allowed' Clarke the 'opportunity' to finish her High School career in this small town she must now call home. Although its not as simple as that, at least not for her.

She realizes this while walking through town central on the last weekend she has before school starts. She's apprehensive about starting Ark High but knows that the work load will be a fine distraction and no one will care or notice her in any case.

Walking past Arcadia Books and Things in the cool autumn air, she pauses a second. It has been 2 weeks since the incident and since.....Bellamy. Clarke had barely been allowed out of the newly polished mansion her Mother had devised as their home or rather in Clarke's eyes, cage.

Scanning her eyes now over the cobblestone walkway she can remember every detail of Bellamy as if it all happened only moments ago. She had been dying to leave her pristine prison of a house and her Mother, so she may properly explore her new home town but secretly, she had wanted to look for him.

' _Foolish_ ' she knows, she wouldn't even know what to say or do if she did end up finding him and its not like he'd remember her or even care. But the curiosity and desire to at least get one last look at him had driven her here, to this spot. She had already concluded that he looked a few years older than her so he wouldn't be attending Ark High and she did remember the um....wetsuit or rather half the wetsuit he wore indicating he had been surfing prior to their collision. However therein lies her dilemma.

 _Water_.

Clarke has been terrified of it since her father's... Shaking her head slightly she tries to stay away from such memories. Ironic though in such a painful way because she had read that Arcadia has some of the most beautiful waters and bays; she just won't be able to enjoy them. In fact she has concluded to stay away from the ocean altogether, its not like she can swim in any case.

Moving out of her daydream and along the sidewalk she avoids the temptation to go inside or peek in at Arcadia Books and Things to see if Gina is still there and if the sale on those wonderful paintbrushes is still going on. Enjoying the fresh clean air she moves on and thinks about how beautiful this little town is. From the little shops and boutiques to the walkway pier she can see in the distance; everything has its place, everything belongs. Even the people here are so cheery and so friendly, such a far cry from city life but one that is much welcome.

Clarke comes realize as she exits the main town square and gets lost in the tall pine trees that throw shadows along her path, why her father fell in love with this town so much. Sunlight catches the wet pine needles to making them glisten like millions of tiny dew drops. It was never hard for her to understand and empathize with her father and he shared that same sentiment with her. Tears suddenly blur her vision and her chest aches knowing she will never have that kind of bond again, where someone can love you so much and understand and accept you no matter what. She suddenly has an unbearable urge to be close to him and before she knows it she has made her way along to the pier that shoots off the edge of Arcadia bay and into fathomless blue.

Stopping immediately as her blood freezes realizing her feet have taken her to the waters edge...okay not quite but she is close enough to hear the crash and roar of the waves, her breath increasing with each impact. Shes a step away from the beginning of the wooden pier; sandy beach stretches to her left and right before disappearing into thick pine forest. The salty sea air breathes through her blond curls and stings her cheeks and nose with its freshness.

Calls of joy and laughter ring out around her as she glances wearily along the small bay's coastline beach. Their are a few families enjoying the last of summer vacation but not a lot of people in the water. Clarke can see a few black spots here and there beyond the water break but she assumes they are just rocks. The pier itself is very busy as she sees people of all sorts walking along and admiring the dark blue waters and relatively sunny skies. Clarke wishes she could share their enjoyment but remains put, wanting to keep as much distance between her and the treacherous ocean as possible.

However fate has other plans.

"No!"

A cry of disappointment pulls her attention to her left and she notices a red bouncy ball rolling right past her and along the pier. She turns around to see a little boy trapped in his Mother's firm grip while she makes idle conversation with another couple, effectively ignoring her sons distress. Clarke takes one look at the red cheeks and teary eyes of the young boy who cant be older than four and the ignorant and unobservant Mother and she's off to collect the ball.

A slight wind takes the red orb from left to right and Clarke has to dodge and twist around people to catch up to it, eyes only focused on reaching it and brimging it back to the little boy. She makes quick work and bends down once the ball gets trapped on one of the wooden railings of the pier.

"Got ya!" She whispers and is just about to grab it when she feels a slight nudge behind her and she looks up. Big mistake.

An icy blast is shot up from below and Clarke feels and hears the waves below her crash as they collide with the shore and the piers stilts. Cool water droplets graze her cheeks and catch on her eyelashes and for a moment that seems to last an eternity Clarke can merely stare into the face of the oceans dark swirly surface. Frozen from how close she is to the water, she trembles slightly and closes her eyes to try and prevent herself from hyperventilating and causing a panic attack. She can hear and feel people moving all around her as they carry on their way. A screech of a seagull spears through the air in warning and Clarkes eyes flash open as she tries to get up and scramble away from the piers edge.

However in her struggle to stand straight, her precarious balance is again her worst enemy and before she can move to right herself, a sharp shoulder collides with her and she falls.

A flash of blue sky and a cry of shock are the last things she knows before being swallowed by blue depths.

~

 

" Hey man! The swells dropping, we won't get much else today."

Miller drifts up next to Bellamy, both straddling their boards as they wait for the water to shift and swirl indicating a ridable wave.

Bellamy looks around at the deep blue surrounding them knowing Miller is right, but he is as always reluctant to head back to shore. The calm rocking of the dying waves and the cool water swirling around his legs is like a drug to him. Tilting his head back to soak in the ever fading sunlight he basks in this moment before they have to head back.

"Pity. Octavia was gonna join once she finished her shift but its no use." Is Bellamy's disappointed answer. Squinting slightly with the sun in his eyes as he flashes Miller a smirk.

"Can't change the tide." They both chant in perfect unison breaking off into chuckles at Kane's motto and overall life lesson to anyone that will listen. They'd both been working for the surfing legend since High School, 3 years ago. Kane's surf shop, Flowkru, is the best in Arcadia Bay and has some of the highest grade equipment and gear around to fight Arcadias water monsters. Both Bellamy and Miller work the store during the week and also share shifts at the local pizzeria; Pizza Perfect.

Kane's been a mentor for the boys for years and has known Bellamy and Octavia since they were little, having had a close bond to their deceased mother Aurora. Ever since she passed when Bell had just graduated High School, Kane's kinda taken them in. Allowing Bellamy to rent the apartment above Flowkru while he works the shop to help pay for Octavias schooling.

Other than being just an overall amazing friend and mentor, Kane's been training Bellamy to help him go pro by next summers heat season. Hoping to get sponsored and signed , Bellamy spends most of his days either at Flowkru and Pizza Perfect, or in the water. Miller and Murphy are convinced he's half fish and Octavia's no better wanting to follow her brother and also become a pro surfer. However the rules are that college comes first and Bellamy and Kane have been firm on that. Bellamy the bright spark and geek he is, finished his degree through correspondence the first year out of High School. Kane's always on him to take it further but Bellamy needs the time to save up for O's studies and not waste anymore time on his own.

Octavia despises Bellamy's mother-hen attitude and helicopter parenting and has taken to doing her own shifts at the local coffee shop this summer before her final year of High school. The coffee shop that just so happens to be next to Arcadia Books and Things where.....where Bellamy met her. 2 weeks. That's how long its been since he saw her, Clarke. Long enough for his brooding and distracted thoughts to get on the nerves of everyone. Or as Octavia so poetically puts it: " _Bell! Stop with the stupid fucking pout."_

The truth, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. And it is fucking stupid and in some ways really creepy because lately whenever he's seen a flash of blonde around town, he's always anticipating or rather hoping its her. But they never are. Fuck he's had Bree's blonde head between his legs as she swallowed his cock down her throat and he almost choked at how quickly he came.

He knows, its fucked up.

And so those sad haunted ocean blue eyes still occupy his thoughts. And that bitch of a mother, God if Bellamy hadn't been raised right to respect woman there's no telling how far that whole incident wouldve gone. Guilt starts to choke its way up his through still remembering Clarke's cry of pain when her mother grabbed her and her broken confession to him that she was in fact not okay. _Why the fuck hadn't he done anything!?_

"Dude you're doing that brooding thing again. If Octavia where here she would kick you in the head but I'm just about ready to go in so....."

Bellamy smirks and looks toward his best friend who's grinning cheekily back at him.

"So you know,can we go back in?" Miller prompts nodding towards the bay shore. A cool wind has picked up and the swell wasn't building anytime soon but still Bellamy had to be difficult.

"Got a hot date buddy?" He replies toothily knowing how to jab Miller in the right places.

"Alright fuck you!"

"Nah man, we've had our fun and plus, Monty would be jealous."

Bellamy gets a generous splash as a response and he laughs crouching down on his stomach to head back to shore but not before Miller let's out a "Jackass!" In his direction before doing the same as his friend. Grinning as he paddles softly and enjoys the last of the cool waters Bellamy can't help but scan the beach and pier ahead of him. O should be there soon but he can't seem to spot her. His eyse trail to the lifeguard watch post that he knows Monty and Jasper are minding. No wonder Millers in such a rush.

Soft waves are enough to pull him in closer to the bay and he let's the current take over his paddling. Keeping a watchful eye out though on any shifts or breaks to indicate a riptide. Getting closer to the pier jump-off he hears an alarming cry before his eyes jump to a body falling into the water.

He's about to brush it off thinking its just some kids having fun before he notices a flash of blonde break through the water. _Blonde_. His body reacts before his mind and he's paddling as fast as he can to the stilt pillars holding up the pier where he saw the fall and resulting splash.

"Bellamy! What are you doing man? Their just stupid kids pier-jumping!" Miller calls behind him but something in Bellamy knows that's wrong. Their aren't other kids joining and judging by the shocked cry, fun has noting to do with it.

The closer he gets the harder it is for him to see the fallen person. Surfers don't venture here and for good reason. The tide and current change and redirect closer to the pier and its pillars can cause so nasty and dangerous collisons.

Water laps up and crashes against the large posts and in the shadow of the pier its again hard to see. Something's wrong, the person should have broken through the water again by now and swum out. Paddling very carefully to one of the closest pillars he finally sees a blond head break through of the dark waters. _Blonde_.

Gasping for air he can see the person is in trouble and he starts to paddle. Getting closer he can see its a girl. _Girl_. _Blonde_. Shes trying to tread the water but her head keeps dipping below and he can see a pale are come up and try to grab the nearest pillar. Big mistake.

These posts holding up the pier are a good part submerged in water and the build up of coral and urchins are sharp enough to cut deep.

"Aaahh!!"

Making contact with the post closest to her, the girls cry of pain indicates she's met the pillars inhabitants.

"Wait stop! Don't touch the pillars!!" He screams at her and finally he's made it to her terrified body.

Ignoring his warning though he can see she's scrambling to hold onto the crusty pillars surface and he gets glimpses of deep red on pale skin. _Fuck blood!_

"Miss please let go and grab my hand. I'll take you in. Just let go of the pillar."

At his calm yet stern tone he can see she visibly freezes. Turning slightly in the water he finally gets a good look at her face. Recognition and fear cloud her blue eyes. And....its her.

"Clarke."

~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you again for reading!! I was just as nervous to post this as before but I need to get this story out of me. I'm sorry to end this chapter on such a cliffhanger but I'm pretty certain we're all gonna like what happens next ;)


	3. Will you be my breath through the deep deep water.

“Clarke please! Let go of the pillar.”

The crash and swirl of the waves surrounding them seem to carry Bellamy’s voice away but as Clarke stares into Bellamy’s dark eyes she can see the urgency and seriousness of the situation. Looking at him shrouded in shadows with the sun lit up behind him; he looks almost...holy, sitting on his board reaching for her.

She needs to get to him. Now.

However she can barely feel her hands anymore, whether it’s from the cold or from the deep abrasive scratches marring her palms, she does not know. Terror rings throughout her body and she dips below the frigid waters again as her heavy and tired legs kick helplessly.

“No!!”

Bellamy roars and dives into the dark water, blindly grabbing for her. His legs kick down powerfully and he reaches his arms out in search. Clarke’s losing strength in her fight against the waters and her arms flay around weakly. She’s battling to break the surface again as a darkness clouds around the edges of her eyes.

 _‘This is it’_ she thinks. The end. _‘At least....at least she got to see him before-‘_

Her thoughts don’t last long as a strong and firm grip suddenly encircles her upper arm. Bellamy has her, already pulling her up to the surface along with him. Clarke jolts momentarily at the warmth that seeps through her arm where he holds her.

Breaking free of the water Clarke chokes and splashes trying to find her bearing. Eyes blurry she can’t see much, or feel much for that matter. The only thing seeming to hold her together is the hand wrapped around her arm. Bellamy manages to blink away the salty stinging water and scout his board among the rapidly moving waters. His legs kick surely as he treads and he turns to Clarke in the water and is again stunned that it’s really her. She’s spluttering around though, unconsciously fighting his grip but he can see and feel how tired she is. The shock of all this taking its toll.

“Come on, my boards right there. I’ll take us in!”

He tries to show her but he can see the terror marring her face as fear clouds her eyes. Clarke manages to lift up enough to see Bellamy’s board a meter or two away but it might as well be a mile. She’s tired, so tired and scared.

Bellamy’s still got his hand on her arm and he tries to gently pull her along, eyes on his board. The movement causes Clarke to dip her head under again, swallowing a large amount of water. She uses the last of her strength to grab ahold of Bellamy’s shoulder, trying not to put her full weight on him she manages to pull his attention back to her.

“I-I can’t..sw-swim.” She splutters and Bellamy’s eyes go wide in understanding. He had thought it was just the shock and fear of the fall that had her so scared. He feels like such a fucking idiot realizing fully how she must be feeling. He lets go of her arm leaving Clarke to cry out in protest but he quickly wraps his whole arm around her waist making quick work at moving toward the board.

His strong arm around Clarke’s midsection has her breathing more calmly. She can’t quite comprehend how strong he is, holding them both up while moving them to his board.

Finally once at Bellamy’s surf board which casually rocks against one of the piers pillars, Bellamy’s lifts Clarke effortlessly up onto the front. She scrambles around for a good grip, gratitude filling her at being out of the freezing waters. Bellamy’s quick behind her and suddenly she feels a great warmth surrounding her back. He positions her quickly but gently where he wants her and she adjusts as best she can.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He reassures leaning forwad slightly and pressing into Clarke’s back. Using the pier pillar to push off and away from the shadows and towards the shore, he allows the natural tide to bring them in. Clarke holds on for dear life. Shutting her eyes and trusting Bellamy to get her back. She’s lucky she’s too tired to cry but she can feel rogue tears gathering in her already stinging eyes.

Not far off from the shore and in shallower waters Bellamy jumps off into the small waves lapping at his waist. An arm on the board he guides it in gently. The beach itself has started to clear away but he can still here a bit of bustle up top on the pier.

He thinks he hears his name being called but he focuses on Clarke and her small and shaking body lying at an awkward angle on his board. He can see her unrelenting grip has her knuckles white. Close enough now, he lies his hands gently on her shivering waist. _Jesus she’s freezing._

Clarkes lets out a gasp as warm strong hands encircle her hips. She tries to regain her breath but she can still hear the rushing of fierce waters in her ears. Nausea overcomes her and she manages to slide off the board. Opening her eyes, everything starts to spin and she’s coughs up a little more salty sickness. Feeling her body start to fail her she reaches for Bellamy who still has a light grip on her.

Anticipating her collapse, he has Clarke in his arms before she can hit the shallow waters. Carrying her bridal style, he walks the short distance to the soft sandy beach waiting for them.

Monty and Jasper are with him instantly and he can sense Miller a few ways away watching worriedly. Bellamy instinctively uses his body to block Clarke from view. Her wet clothes having stuck close to her soft curves causing her light lavender jersey to have a slight transparent quality and the denim skirt she wears has hiked up on her thighs as he laid her down.

“God what the hell? I thought she was a stupid kid pier-jumping!!“

“Nah man Indras gonna murder us!”

“Bellamy is she okay? Thank god you were there!”

Ignoring his two friends panic ranting and questions, he gently lays Clarke down on the soft sand. She has her eyes closed but he can see her chest moving rapidly, trying to get as much oxygen in as possible.

Monty and Jasper are still circling him and Clarke like a pair of wild ducks not knowing what to do. Bellamy can’t really blame them, they are just temporary lifeguards meant to make sure little kids don’t stray too far from their parents. He knows Indras usually on duty.

He waves the two worried boys away knowing that they won’t be much help here at all. Crouching down over Clarke he can see she’s still trembling. Laid out on the sand he can finally get a good look at her injuries. His heart rate picks up as he takes in the red and raw scratches that line her forarms. Her thin jersey having been torn on the sharp coral.

“Bellamy, man should I call someone? Fuck get her to the hospital maybe?” Miller asks, worry slipping into his voice as Bellamy gently picks up Clarke’s dainty pale hand to reveal more red cuts on her palm.

At Millers voice, Clarke opens her eyes slowly and is met with Bellamy once again leaning over her.

“No hospital.” She manages to choke out weakly. Mother will be there.

She experiences a weird sense of Deja Vu when his wet inky curls and furrowed brow fill up her vision. She’s cold. Really cold and sore. Glancing to the side she takes a look at the hand Bellamy holds in his and can see her blood trickling down onto the sand.

“Oh!” She gasps in panic trying to sit up but her head swims.

“Easy easy!” Bellamy’s cautions laying a hand on her shoulder to prevent any further damage.

“I-i need...I need to-“ Clarke gasps weakly trying to sit up again. _‘Oh god!”_ She thinks taking in her ruined clothes stained with blood.

“Clarke, Clarke listen to me. You need to rest.” Bellamy’s urges softly guiding her face so she may look at him. The warmth of his touch on her jaw allows another shiver to run through her body and she gets lost in his dark brown eyes for a few seconds too long. ‘ _He saved me._ ’

“Miller! I need to get her somewhere warm. Can you take my board and let Octavia know if she comes?”

Clarke glances wearily to whom Bellamy addresses and sees a man, equally clad in wetsuit attire standing a few ways away with his own board. The man, Miller, nods at Bellamy and shoots Clarke a small worried smile.

“I’m gonna help you up now okay?”

Bellamy asks, his arms already wrapping around her waist to help ease her up. Clarke can feel how tired her body is and not wanting to fall again, allows herself to lean fully on Bellamy. Noticing this Bellamy makes the decision and swoops down low to scoop her up again.

Clarke now safely in Bellamy’s arms, relaxes slightly. His wetsuit is abrasive but impossibly, warmth still radiates from him so she lays her head on his shoulder. Exhaustion taking her. Bellamy glances down seeing Clarke’s eyes close slowly, her body melts perfectly into his hold and he can’t fight the feeling of rightness as looks into her pale face framed by wet curls resting on his shoulder.

“Bellamy!”

Octavia’s voice makes him turn to see her still in her shift clothes but her board ready and waiting on her hip. She’s walking along the beach with Harper trailing behind. Clarke shifts a little in his arms, tensing instinctively. He shushes her gently. He needs to get her somewhere warm and out of her wet and bloody clothes.

He looks back at Octavia who has confusion written alll over her face.

“Bellamy what the hell?”

“O it’s okay, I just need to get her somewhere warm.”

“Jesus Bell! Where the hell are Jasper and Monty? Why aren’t they the ones dealing with this?” Gesturing to a trembling Clarke curled up in Bellamy’s arms.

At Octavia’s harsh word of “this” Bellamy instantly turns defensive. Clarke isn’t a ‘this’ and no way in hell was Bellamy letting anyone else let alone his two young and inexperienced friends “deal” with Clarke.

Pushing past his little sister, having enough of her judgement and knowing she’s going to make a big fuss; Bellamy heads toward the bays parking lot around the pier bend.

“Bellamy! She’s gotta have someone to come get her. Just let them deal with her!” Octavia’s exasperated words shoots back to her brothers retreating form.

Glancing down at Clarke who is clutching at his shoulder and shivering even more now; he remembers the cold and cruel eyes of her mother and the rough way she grabbed at Clarke while she was still hurt. _Fuck that!_

“She has me!” Bellamy calls back not bothering to look over at his sister already knowing the younger Blake has a disapproving scowl waiting to greet him. Looking down again at Clarke he can see that she’s clinging to his chest, the heavy wetsuit he wears preventing her from getting a good grip and from him feeling much of her touch. He pulls her a little closer hoping some of his body heat is making its way to her.

Clarke is flitting in between sleep and wake, a deep pain throbs in her limbs preventing her from fully relaxing. And the cold.... _why is it so cold?_

Bellamy had initially wanted to take Clarke to the bays public bathrooms and change stalls but thinks against it now remembering how cold and dirty they can be. He decides to take her to his truck parked a few yards away. There he can turn the heat up and grab some extra towels he has stored in the back.

Finally reaching the old yet faithful marmalade coloured Jeep Cherokee, he hooks Clarke safely in one arm and manages to open the front door to carefully lay her down on the worn leather seats. This car may be old but like everything Bellamy owns, it is meticulously taken care of. One of its best features being how spacious it actually is on the inside. Bellamy would know, many a road trips has this old jeep seen.

With the greatest amount of care Bellamy sits Clarke down in the passenger seat and moves to unwrap her arms where they have snaked around his neck. He can see she’s still pretty out of it and he can’t blame her. She’s been through trauma. Reaching gently to take one pale and scratched up arm from his neck he glances down to see 4 thumb size purple marks right below her elbow. He hadn’t noticed them before but her now ruined sleeves of her jersey show them clearly. 4 identical finger-shaped bruises on her arm.

Rage.

Pure rage fills Bellamy and he fights his breathing to calm because he knows, he knows who did this. And how could she, how could that awful woman hurt someone let alone her daughter like this. He doesn’t understand and that makes him even more angry. A little whimper escapes Clarke when he lightly traces one of the bluish purple marks. She still has her other arm wrapped around him and she clings to him tighter, not willing to let go.

“Clarke.” Bellamy urges softly. Trying to shift her properly into the Jeeps warm seats. She makes a cute noise of protest and buries her face in his shoulder. Her hands inch up and wind lightly into the curls at the base of his neck; refusing to let go of him. Bellamy lets out an involuntary growl at that, squeezing her waist slightly. He can’t help his reactions to her, he needs to raign himself in before he does something stupid.

“Clarke, baby please. Just let go for a second.” Bellamy pleads again. _Baby_. He has no idea why the hell he said that, only that it felt right. _‘Fuck Blake real it in!_ ”

Clarke finally lets go and falls back into the front seats. Bellamy quickly reaches over her to grab a soft worn blanket he has there and turns on his radiator to start heating up the car. He lays the blanket over Clarke for the meantime, tucking it under her chin . She’s slowly starting to wake fully and Bellamy can’t help but stroke back a stray wet curl plastered to her cool cheek. He tucks it behind her ear, fingertips pausing for a moment. ‘ _God she’s so beautiful._ ’

“I’ll be right back.” Bellamy whispers leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He hates to be apart from her for even a second but he needs to get out of this wetsuit. The suns almost down and the temperature has dropped rapidly. Shutting the door softly and making quick work he grabs his tether at the back of his suit and pulls down. Going to the boot he rushes and pulls the wet second skin off himself and grabs some sweatpants and a Henley to throw on before heading back to Clarke.

Once dressed he rummages and finds a bottle of water, extra t-shirt and towels as well as his emergency med kit. Jogging slightly to the front of the car he can see Clarke is awake and sitting up. Opening the drivers door slowly as not to scare her, he peeks in to make sure she’s okay.

Clarke glances up at Bellamy when the rush of cool air greets her as the car door opens. Her minds a little clearer but she’s still in a lot of pain and still cold. Shifting a little underneath the warm and soft throw and into the buttery leather seats, she blushes. Coming to realize her situation and how utterly stupid she has been. ‘ _Falling off that pier! God what is wrong with her? Mother, oh god! What will she think. What will she do to her.’_

Picking up on Clarke’s fear, Bellamy climbs into the drivers seat slowly. His proximity releasing even more heat and filling the car with his intoxicating smell. It relaxes Clarke immediately.

“Hey hey, its okay now, you’re safe. You’re safe.” Bellamy assures quietly holding up the extra towel and the water in offering. He stays to his side of the bunk and moves slowly seeing how fragile she is.

“It’s okay.” He breathes again and Clarke looks up at him. Big blue eyes shining with so much emotion, it makes Bellamy’s heart stop.

“I-I’m so, so sorry.” Clarke whispers brokenly. Her apology making Bellamy’s eyebrows raise and confusion to mar his beautiful face. Her eyes distractedly trace the little scar on the top of his upper lip and the two freckles above it.

“Clarke you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about.”

“No I-I just..”

“Clarke look at me.” Wide blue eyes meet dark brown.

“You are safe now. I promise.” Bellamy says softly and Clarke can’t help the stray tear that escapes the corner of her eye at his earnest words. Her chin wobbles slightly as she tries to wrap her mind around how kind this man is. I mean here she sits, clothes torn and arms scratched raw. ‘ _What a mess’_. And Bellamy...he’s just so, good. Feeling her cheeks heat up yet again with a barrage of emotion, Clarke dips her chin to try conceal her embarrassment.

Seeing her withdraw, Bellamy shakes his head, not wanting her to be scared of him. He slowly breaches the space between them. Clarke raises her head slowly as Bellamy’s body heat seems to envelope her.

“I-I don’t even know if you remember me from...” Bellamy trails off suddenly unsure of himself. He really doesn’t know if she remembers him from that day outside Arcadia Books and Things even though their fleeting first moments have been in his thoughts since they met or rather collided.

His stumbling words manage to bring a small smile to Clarke’s mouth and a further darkening of her cheeks. Her reaction isn’t lost on Bellamy and a light fills his chest at seeing her finally relax. He grins impishly at her.

“Of course I remember you......Bellamy.” Clarke all but whispers but the sweet softness of her voice when she says his name does something to Bellamy. She relaxes slightly now, warmth finally seeping into her from the radiator and mostly from Bellamy’s large body next to her. Her cool wet clothes still cling to her though, making her huddle underneath the blanket.

“I brought you some stuff..” Bellamy lays out the towels and water as well as the extra shirt. Clarke peeks at his offering and tentatively reaches for the shirt, desperately wanting out of these cold bloody clothes.

“Thank you.” She says gently and Bellamy dips his head to hide his own blush. “I’ll just..um..”He turns around in his seat wanting to give her privacy to change; Clarke is grateful at his chivalry although she keeps the blanket over her as she peels off her ruined sweater and decides to keep her pale denim skirt on even though it’s soaked through and heavy on her thighs.

She keeps her bra on too which is just as wet but has mercifully been spared any major stains on its white lace cloth.

It’s not lost on her how she is half naked in such close quarters with a man. A man that happens to be so devilishly gorgeous and at the same time incredibly kind.

She slips on the worn but soft white T-shirt Bellamy provided. Her arms shake doing so as the scratches on her arms pull and tear. The shirt is far too big for her and she suddenly accepts that this is his shirt. Of course stupid! She can feel her heart rate kicks up as she takes in the hint of pine and lemon soap that still cling to the worn cotton. A warm tingling sensation spreads through her stomach moving lower and she squirms at the foreign yet delightful feeling.

“Everything okay?” Bellamy’s voice jolts Clarke out of her thoughts and she flushes again at his deep voice.

“Yes, thank you. And yo-you can look now.” Clarke says softly.

Bellamy’s jaw clenches at the innocence in her voice and he peeks over his shoulder to check before turning around fully. His movement causing his legs to brush her own. Taking her in, Clarke’s allowed the blanket to drop a little bit she still clings it to her chest. The sight of her in ‘his’ shirt has his breathing heavy and cock hardening. Her brilliant blue eyes wide and open staring at him as her soft blonde curls start to dry around her shoulders. _She is fucking perfect_.

Ashamed at such his basis reaction and not wanting to be a complete asshole he controls himself and mentally tells his hardening cock to _‘quit being such a fucking perve.'_  He grabs the water bottle and offers it to Clarke who takes it gladly and answers with a brilliant but still shy smile. Clarke does wince slightly when taking the bottle as her red and raw palms come into contact with it.

“May I?” Bellamy asks motioning towards her hand. Clarke looks at him and gets lost in his chocolate eyes. She nods and Bellamy reaches forward and gently takes her wrist. Clarke inhales suddenly at his warm touch. What she can only describe as a million sparks exploding from the point where the two of them touch. Bellamy glances up at Clarke and light meets dark as their eyes connect and Clarke knows Bellamy felt it too.

Shaking his head to try and clear some of the intimacy of the moment, Bellamy turns Clarke’s wrist over to reveal the angry red lines that carve across the soft skin of her forearm. He uses his other hand to gently pry her small fingers open and is struck by how small and dainty her hands are compared to his. Exposing her palm Clarke and Bellamy both stare at the raw and open skin. Although Clarke is slightly distracted by the clear contrast in the pale milkiness of her skin to the dark olive tone of Bellamy’s.

“The cuts need to be cleaned.” Bellamy says not taking his eyes off her palms. Clarke knows this but she also has nothing with her to help tend her skin. She had no possessions with her when she left her home this afternoon; not that her mother would let her take her cellphone or purse. It was a mad rush to even get clear of the house.

“The saltwater helped at least and the bleeding has slowed down a lot. They are thankfully not as deep as I had anticipated. ” Bellamy continues unaware of Clarke’s thoughts. Bellamy suddenly turns and reaches behind him, the lack of his gaze on her makes Clarke suddenly fearful. Thinking he might be getting out of the car in disgust at looking at the mess she is, she lets out a whimper.

Bellamy turns back to her quickly, eyes alarmed and Clarke can now see he had been reaching for a med kit he had next to him. Relief and embarrassment fill her in equal amounts.

“You okay?”

She nods quickly biting her lip and not meeting his searching eyes, too scared that he’d seen too much. Changing the subject she gestures toward the small med kit in his hand. Bellamy gladly opens it but still watches her carefully, worried that she’s still in a lot of pain.

Clarke tries to snuff her distaste at the contents of the med kit. But Bellamy’s quick to catch up. Amused and intrigued at the disapproving crinkle that forms between her brow.

“Yeah, yeah I know. It’s pretty pathetic.” He chuckles and Clarke lets a small breathy laugh escape her as she takes in a handful of bandaids and an open box of aspirin.

“You could say that.” She says with a smile and Bellamy grins making her flush again. Clarke reaches forward and scratches a little; finally finding what she wants, she passes Bellamy a few sachets of alcohol swabs. He stares at them dumbly and Clarke can’t control the breathy giggle that escapes her.

“I’ll need a little help.” She says gesturing to the swabs. She misses the heated stare Bellamy gives her as she extends her forarms slightly to give the best access to her cuts. By doing so though, the fading light catches the four small marks that also decorate her milky white skin.

Clarke can feel Bellamy’s eyes on her and she takes a shaky breath to stop herself from revealing too much. Those marks...the bruises; they aren’t the first. A stray tear slips out the corner of her eye and Bellamy’s reaction is automatic. Before Clarke can blink she’s feels this intoxicating heat surrounding her. Bellamy’s close to her now. Really close and she can’t help but lean into the incredible warmth his body radiates.

Seeing that his movements aren’t unwelcome, Bellamy reaches up slowly to run a hand along the crown of Clarke’s head. The caress is so soft as he runs a thumb over the creases formed on Clarke’s furrowed brow. With his touch the lines disappear and Clarke immediately relaxes letting out a quiet whimper. His touch a welcome calmative while also setting her skin almost impossibly alight with tingles.

Bellamy’s large tan hand comes up to gently cover the purple and blue blemishes on her forarms. His darker skin tone a complete contrast to her own light delicate skin. He runs his long fingers across the marks with soft reverence; wishing he could erase and heal them with his touch. Clarke doesn’t say anything because she knows, she knows he knows. So she just basks in his warmth and addicting touch that seems to erase each fear and painful memory the more he caresses.

“Let’s get this cleaned up yeah?” Bellamy asks softly. He doesn’t want to make her even more uncomfortable or upset so he proceeds to rip open the alcohol swabs and ever so gently start to wipe away at the angry red lines crisscrossing her delicate forarms. He cradles one hand below her elbow where he continues to soothe her with gentle strokes that match his other hand which is busy tending her cuts.

' _He’s good at this'_. Is Clarke’s first thought.

It’s comforting and curious at the same time. The alcohol stings a bit as it sterilizes the cuts but the warmth and soothing rubbing of his hand takes over all her sensory responses.

All she feels is him.

Clarke studies Bellamy carefully while he is engrossed in his work on her arms, she’s grateful to have this little window of opportunity to fully see him. She feels a little greedy but she swears she can’t seem to get enough of just, well, looking at him. She can’t quite find the words to describe how addicting the golden hue of his skin is alluminated by the dying sun. His dark hair drying slightly into a mess of silky curls. And those eyes. Hooded now as he works, but it only accentuates the long dark lashes that she knows frame those dark orbs. So intense, and focused...she’s never seen such eyes.

So captivated by the man beside her, Clarke hadnt realized that she had leaned unconsciously closer to him in her study. Her gaze had just moved from a small cluster of freckles on cheek when suddenly all she could see was the warmth darkness of his eyes as Bellamy lifted his head to meet her stare.

She’d been caught.

She hadn’t even noticed that he had finished cleaning her cuts and had even applied a band aid to two that were deeper than the rest. But she couldn’t be bothered with her wounds, not when he was looking at her like that. Bellamy was close, so close. Closer than he had ever been, than any man had ever been. Clarke knew she should feel as sense of embarrassment and apprehension at how much she had shifted towards him but, even now, in the quiet with only their shallow breathing to communicate, she couldn’t feel more safe.

“God you’re beautiful.”

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for reading this!!! As I said before I'm super nervous about this fic but I really want to pull it off so kudos and comments are so SO welcome and a blessing!! Also any prompts and suggestions for this fic are also all open, I'd just love to here what you all think. 
> 
> Much Love xx


End file.
